The invention relates to an adjustable golf club construction. More particularly, the invention is related to a putter with adjustable loft and weighting.
The design of putters is typically viewed as a pursuit of an aesthetically pleasing club that promotes a golfer""s confidence in his or her stroke. As such, many putters have been designed irrespective of the mechanics inherent in the putting swing. Furthermore, many putters lack a design that accounts for an individual golfer""s characteristics and characteristic playing style (i.e., stance, grip, etc.).
The lack of attention to technical details in many putter designs results in clubs that are not aimed or balanced properly. Such technical considerations, for example, include heel and toe weight distribution, location of the putter head""s center of gravity or xe2x80x9csweet spot,xe2x80x9d putter length, shaft flexibility, grip, head weight and total club weight, loft, and lie. Because the USGA Rules of Golf permit significant latitude in the design of putters, i.e., the shaft, neck or socket of a putter may be fixed at any point in the head, many putter designs are possible. And, because significant deviation in the intended path of a putt can be experienced for even slightly off-center hits, careful attention to these design factors can result in a putter that is more likely to perform well in use. Moreover, an adjustable putter design may permit the variation of one or more of the aforementioned design considerations to more closely suit the needs of a given user.
Various adjustable club constructions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,270 to Nilson discloses a golf club with a hosel that has an extension on which the head is slidably and pivotally mounted. The extension is embedded in a shallow depression in the back of the head and runs substantially the entire length of the head. The head further includes lugs with inner serrated portions, and when a desired angle has been selected for the face, serrated portions on the extension are engaged with the lugs to lock the position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,180 to Guenther discloses a golf club having a reversible head for use either as a putter or chipper, and for use by either a left handed or right handed player. In operation, the head is rotatable by 180xc2x0 on a pin to present either a chipper face or putter face. A lever with side cam surfaces permits releasable locking of the head in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,739 to Thompson discloses an adjustable golf putter with a body and a separate putter face that is initially adjustable relative to the body prior to permanent securement. The putter includes an elongated tapered body having a plane of symmetry extending in the direction of the putting motion. The face is rotatably mounted on the head about a pin, and a pair of screws secure the face to prevent rotation. A bubble level is also recessed in the putter face. If the putter face is not level, the golfer loosens the screws, pivots the putter face about the pin to adjust the angle between the upper surface of the putter face and the shaft, and when the bubble level indicates level for the preferred putting stance of the golfer, the screws are tightened. The weight of the putter head is adjustable by disposing cylindrical weight inserts in a bore in the body located behind and perpendicular to the face.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,572 to Coleman discloses a golf club with a hollow main body, thereby providing a chamber into which liquid or granular weighting material may be placed. The main body is preferably spherical, and a movable, disc-shaped face portion is provided on its rear with a portion that is contoured to complement the spherical shape of the body. A clamping member and retaining bolt are provided; loosening the bolt permits the club face portion to be repositioned through an arc of 360xc2x0, while tightening the bolt fixes the face portion in the desired position.
Despite these developments, there exists a need for an improved putter construction. In particular, there is a need for an improved putter with adjustable loft and weighting.
The present invention is related to a golf putter head adapted for attachment to a club shaft. The head includes a face member having a strike face and a cylindrical back cavity, and a body member configured to fit and rotate in at least one plane or direction within the back cavity. Selective rotation of the body member within the back cavity sets a loft of the putter head. In one embodiment, a weight member is coupled to the body member, and is symmetrically disposed about a longitudinal center of the body member. The weight member may have a generally arcuate shape and may be disposed on the back portion of the body member.
The back cavity of the face member may include two recessed wing portions and a recessed generally cylindrical portion disposed therebetween, while the body member may include a front portion with a generally cylindrical projecting portion and a cylindrical passage extending parallel therethrough. The front portion of the body member further includes opposing sections separated by a slit that extends along the length of the cylindrical passage, the opposing sections being connected by a threaded hole. Threadable engagement of a fastener in the threaded hole changes the separation of the opposing sections.
A generally cylindrical insert is configured and dimensioned to be received within the cylindrical passage of the body-member, with the insert further including a base portion configured to be received in fixed orientation within the wing portions.
The body member may be generally rectangular and have a side flange with a bore therein, the bore being configured and dimensioned to receive the shaft. The body member also may include a front portion, a back portion, and a pair of sides, the sides each having a lower edge with at least two edge portions that are crooked with respect to each other at an angle of between about 0xc2x0 and about 30xc2x0.
The present invention is further related to a golf putter head adapted for attachment to a club shaft. The putter head includes a face member having a strike face and a back cavity, the back cavity including at least one keyway portion, and a body member configured to fit and rotate in at least one plane or direction within the back cavity, the body member including a passage therein. In addition, the putter head includes an insert configured to fit and rotate in at least one plane or direction within the passage, the insert including at least one keyed portion. When the keyed portion is disposed in the keyway portion, selective rotation of the body member about the insert sets a loft of the putter head.